


「韦斯莱双子x你」法力

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [55]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *NC-17*抱歉，我知道你想看车，可我强迫症犯了一定要给你一个完整的故事hhh*没营养没逻辑的黄色废料
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 8





	「韦斯莱双子x你」法力

并不只有巫师才拥有法力。  
佩皮到了十一岁都没有任何拥有魔力的迹象，这时候就显示出家庭教育的重要性了，佩皮的爸爸是混血巫师，娶了她的麻瓜妈妈，魔法在他们家的用途不过是磕破皮后的愈合如初，或是她爸爸惹毛夫人后的兰花盛开，总之他们都没当回事。  
佩皮的爸爸经常说小佩皮就是最奇妙的魔法的存在，因为她是多惹人喜爱的小姑娘啊，他们家在奥特里·圣卡奇波尔村经营着一家纸店，无论是麻瓜或是巫师都爱和柜台后的小姑娘寒暄上几句，哪怕他们聊的是天气。佩皮的魔力在于让每个和她说话的人都感到心情愉悦，她对于自己是哑炮的身份也毫不介意，即使在爸爸不在家的时候磕伤了膝盖，她知道时间终会让伤口慢慢复原。  
韦斯莱家的双胞胎是佩皮最喜欢的顾客，他们既会真正的魔法，又会麻瓜中流行的纸牌戏法，他们在的时候，店里的笑声似乎永远都不会停下。佩皮在村子里的学校上学，那里的男孩子远没有弗雷德和乔治有趣，佩皮想也许这并不是事实，事实是因为她喜欢他们。  
九七年五月二日，佩皮家和其他非纯血巫师的家庭度过了忐忑的一天，她们藏进地窖里，躲避在村里多出来的穿着奇怪的陌生人。  
给我一个幸运之吻，佩皮的爸爸说。接着他在她们身后关上了通往地窖的活板门。  
或许是佩皮的法力，她的爸爸毫发无损。当她和妈妈走出地窖后，她听见爸爸在和人说话，“别担心，他会没事的。你瞧，她来了，让小佩皮给你一个幸运的拥抱吧，你看看我连一个指甲盖都没少——我是说梅林啊这都发生在三个食死徒的魔杖指着我的情形下啊。”  
“噢，乔治。”佩皮让个子高高的男孩埋在她的颈窝，“弗雷德会没事的。”乔治告诉佩皮，弗雷德在食死徒造成的爆炸中陷入了昏迷，圣芒戈的治疗师对此也束手无策。  
“佩佩，看起来我需要你的法力。”红头发的男孩说。  
对于佩皮来说，幸运是和乔治·韦斯莱在一起，虽然这份幸运建立在某种不幸之上。在某次他们一同从圣芒戈魔法伤病医院回来，乔治经历了一次小小的情绪崩溃，他们在纸店的后仓库，一间弥漫着淡淡羊皮纸气味的昏暗房间初次做爱，当一个人分享了另一个人背负的情绪，这个突发事件成为了他们的身体和灵魂连接的契点。  
佩皮搬进了把戏坊的套间，乔治认识到佩皮身上的法力或许是一种称为“爱”的东西，在那段艰难的时间里，乔治异常沉迷于佩皮温暖的身体。  
乔治是完美的情人和做爱对象，他的身材高大，那处的尺寸也另人满意，佩皮无数次认为得到他才是她最大的幸运。每当夜色降临，对角巷陷入深眠，他们会缠在一起的做爱，正如现在这样。  
佩皮娇柔的女体整个从背后被搂住，陷在乔治怀中，背部抵着他赤裸的胸膛，乔治的大手撑在她的大腿内侧，让两条圆润光洁的腿为他打开至最大，沾满晶亮液体的棒状物反复捣堵着这座秘密花园，佩皮将脑袋向后靠在乔治的肩膀上，仰着脸发出让他动作更为疯狂的呻吟。  
“你是一个坏女巫，佩佩。”乔治嗓音低哑地说，腰身摆动的更猛烈起来。那种深入骨髓的刺激感激得她无助地喘息，“嗯…你知道……我是哑炮——啊——”佩皮的声音因为一记极深的顶弄拔高，“轻…轻点嘛…”  
软乎乎的撒娇落在沉沦情欲的男性耳中，佩皮被猛地扑倒在床上，她可怜兮兮地揪着被面，引人犯罪的圆臀被迫撅起，那根火热的东西抽出到只留头部，再一举插入，身后的男人还在舔着佩皮的耳廓，沙哑的嗓音飘进她的耳朵里，痒得人挠心挠肺，“你才不是，不然——”乔治急促地说，“我怎么要不够呢。你让我想一整天都插在你里面…佩佩，你说你是不是对我用了世界上最厉害的迷情咒。”  
在这种时候乔治会让她想起弗雷德，因为他的玩笑通常比乔治来的更加无拘无束，佩皮迷失在快感里，恍惚地想起那张在昏迷中都翘着嘴角的脸，不知道他什么时候会醒过来呢，如果他真的醒来，乔治又会不会不再需要她了呢？  
“走神？”乔治轻咬了佩皮一口，一只手探入了她的身下，按住那粒充血勃起的小豆，带着点惩罚性地搓揉着，佩皮只觉得浑身的感知全都涌向了那处，“乔…乔治，嗯嗯…不要摸那里…难受呜……”  
四脚床发出脆弱的咯吱声，混合着粘腻的水声以及肉体拍打的声音，佩皮的脑袋像一团花生酱般迷糊，她张着嘴拼命呼吸，眼睛漫无目的地看着没有关上的房门，门外的楼梯间黑洞洞的，弗雷德勾着嘴角站在那里。  
佩皮眨了眨眼睛，试图聚焦起飘散的眼神，却在乔治狠狠碾压到体内的敏感点时，控制不住地紧闭着双眼，仰着头惊叫，感受到身下涌出情潮，当佩皮睁开眼睛，仿佛那只是她的一时眼花，而楼梯间空无一人。  
佩皮想这或许是她人生中第一次产生了某种执念，弗雷德回来以后，这里还会有她的位置吗，乔治还需要她的“法力”吗，她要如何面对得到过又失去所产生的复杂情绪呢？佩皮发现她睁着眼睛醒了很久，乔治的手臂温柔地搭在她的腰间，颈间还能感受到均匀的呼吸声。  
渐渐的那只温柔的手掌变得不怀好意起来，拇指摩挲着腰间一路往上，直到捧住胸前的柔软，佩皮因为昨夜激烈的情事觉得浑身酸软，而心绪也纷繁恼人，佩皮推拒着那只手小声地说，“我很累嘛…乔治，不做了好吗…”  
那只手松开了柔软，在佩皮松一口气前，抬起了她的一条腿，肉棒以略显粗暴的力道突如其来地捅入了小穴，由于前一晚乔治射在她体内的液体，那里还黏黏糊糊地有些泥泞，佩皮感到下身一涨，那根又大又硬的东西便运动起来。“乔治——”佩皮真的有点生气了，她没有什么心情和他做爱，但是习惯了性爱，习惯了乔治的身体不由自主地汲取着快感，佩皮突然被一股坏情绪击中了，盘旋在她脑子里没有答案的疑问汹涌地朝她袭来。  
习惯…佩皮咬住嘴唇发出呜呜的闷哼声，而身后人并没有像平日般敏锐地发现不对劲，反而那种细细小小的压抑哼声使他更想彻底占有身前的小姑娘。佩皮的腿被往后抬着搁在他的胯骨上，男人不管不顾地朝捣得嫣红的穴里挺进，“插得你舒服吗，甜心。”戏谑的语气在不合适的时间里，在佩皮听来格外的轻浮，好像他只是图着身体相交的快感，另一只手还在玩弄着挺立的乳头，随意地将肉粒捏在两只间搓揉提拉，身体直观的感受让佩皮舒服的想哭，于是她也这么做了，佩皮背对着他双肩微微地耸动着，时不时因为被操弄的刺激憋出小小的哭嗝，身后的人将她拉的离他更近了，佩皮能感受到对方胸口的温度，这只让她的情绪溢出地更猛烈，她生出了一种每一次插入都像是最后一次的幻觉，佩皮闭上眼睛把脸埋进枕头里，承受着这场晨间运动。   
“嘿，你的技术差到都把人弄哭了。”有个声音由远到近，佩皮惊吓地睁开眼睛，乔治正从盥洗室走出来，他一丝不挂，身下的巨物翘起着，显然是知道房内进行的情事，乔治握住随着步伐晃动的阴茎撸动着，对眼前的双人运动毫不意外。那身后那个对自己进行着活塞运动人，佩皮难以置信地张大了嘴，“弗雷德！”回应她的是满意的低笑以及肉棒更快速的进出，“哦，甜心，是我。”  
“甜心，你对我们也太没有信心了。”  
“笨女巫要受惩罚哦。”  
佩皮像一件可爱的礼物一般被弗雷德和乔治绑在床头，她都没看清弗雷德的魔杖就滑出了一个复杂的动作，两股细绳自腋下在佩皮胸前组成一个交错的形态，这使得佩皮的双乳被勒显得更为诱人，细绳还在背后成结，将佩皮的手腕与床柱捆在了一起，佩皮在弗雷德和乔治的目光下羞涩地并拢双腿，不让他们直勾勾的眼神落在她汁水横流的下身，“不要看呀……”佩皮抿着嘴不敢看他们的表情，但视线无处可躲，她的眼神不可自控地游移在两双一模一样骨节分明的手间，它们都在湿漉漉的肉棒上不停地滑动，龟头不断从圈起的掌中戳刺出来，顶端的细缝渗着透明的液体，两道粗重的呼吸伴随着手上撸动的动作，“想要我们吗？”  
两双眼睛齐齐盯着佩皮，他们还在不断地套弄着自己粗长的阴茎，中断的晨间运动带来的欲望此刻复燃了，佩皮难受地夹着腿，看着眼前那两个让她怅然若失的男人，下身空虚地惊人。  
“想要…”她小声地承认，紧张地瞄了一眼双胞胎中的一个，随即又羞耻难当地低下脑袋。  
“想要什么，甜心——”这绝对是弗雷德，佩皮忿忿地想，乔治可没有他哥哥那么恶劣，接着佩皮听到乔治轻声笑了，“佩佩哪里想要？给我们看看。”显然和弗雷德在一起的乔治和独自一人的乔治是不一样的，就像单脚跳跃与双足行走的差别，他们如此契合，哪怕在和姑娘做爱的时候。  
佩皮火辣着脸皮，眼睛瞅着他们手里的动作，缓慢地向他们分开了双腿，将被情事滋养得熟烂的入口完全暴露在弗雷德和乔治眼中。  
“乔治，我想——”弗雷德和乔治对视了一眼，乔治摸过魔杖挥了一个小圆弧，佩皮发现她的右手从捆绑中解脱了出来，接着她听见弗雷德说，“甜心，让我们看看你有多想。”  
弗雷德和乔治故意在佩皮面前抚慰他们的阴茎，似乎想勾起她的身体对他们那处的记忆，他们成功了，佩皮顺着他们的指令和自身的渴求，白皙的手指探入私密之处缓缓按压，露出隐匿在湿淋淋的花瓣里的甜蜜敏感点，快感使她的身体轻轻颤抖起来，“乔治……”佩皮下意识地看他，“我…我想要…”  
乔治手上的动作快了点，他抬起下巴垂着双眼看着小姑娘，“我是弗雷德啊。”佩皮忍不住翻了翻眼球生气到，“那我要…我只要乔治。”她故意看向弗雷德撒娇到，“我要嘛……乔治…”  
弗雷德发出得意洋洋的笑声，嘲笑乔治搬石头砸自己脚的行为，“你说你是不是很坏的女巫？”乔治不再套弄自己，佩皮被托住双臀吞入乔治的阴茎，激得她大声地呻吟，“乔治你怎么那么坏！”弗雷德观赏着孪生弟弟进入小姑娘身体的全过程之后，他解开了佩皮和床柱间的绳结，将自己挤入佩皮的背后，阴茎滑腻腻地在她的尾椎骨处磨蹭，“那甜心想不想要很好的弗雷德哥哥？”弗雷德呼出的热气洒在佩皮的耳后，佩皮缩了缩脖子反手环住他的颈项，“真的可以吗？”  
被探入一指节的后穴告诉她可以，与前边传来的快感不同，弗雷德加入的手指旋转磨蹭着内壁，将那里搅得高热饱涨，佩皮只能大口地呼吸来接受两处同时被玩弄的刺激。当弗雷德完全将他自己推入后，佩皮眼角涌出几滴泪珠，乔治还在责怪弗雷德动作太急迫弄疼了佩皮，其实她是满足地想流泪，两根在身体里抽送的巨物把佩皮之前的不安都挤出了脑海。佩皮靠在弗雷德身前，双手搭在乔治的肩上，任他们将她颠动起伏，双重快感逼得她不住呻吟哭泣，只不过这次是愉悦的哭泣罢了。  
在弗雷德和乔治释放在佩皮的身体深处之后，她迷迷糊糊地想，和乔治在一起后她以为不可能更幸运了，没有想到她同时得到了弗雷德，梅林一定是把她的法力都加在了幸运那一栏上。

END

*题目来自爱丽丝·门罗的《法力》  
没想到被我用来产出毫不相干的垃圾…惭愧惭愧


End file.
